


A door must be checked twice

by Isianah



Series: teenagers onghwang [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Minhyun is insecure about his body, Porn with Feelings, Sleepovers, Smut, Teenagers, is that even porn, soft, they're like 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Did they close the bedroom's door ?





	A door must be checked twice

**Author's Note:**

> ONGHWANG IS LOVE, ONGHWANG IS LIFE
> 
> Happy OngHwang week !
> 
> Enjoy :)

   Minhyun suddenly stops his boyfriend from kissing him, holding his face away from his, whispering worriedly _“ W-wait babe.. Babe, you’re sure the door is closed ?”._

 

   The other answers quickly, short of breath, before trying to resume their previous activities. _“Yeah yeah don’t worry.”_

 

   The older however doesn’t move, his eyes fixing Seongwoo’s moles with a glint of fear in his fox eyes. _“You sure ? I don’t remember-aah.. closing it..”_

 

   The boy on top of him manages to suck at his neck before answering _“It’s okay, my parents are asleep at this hour anyway.”_ Still not convinced, the younger continues, a reassuring smile on his lips and love in his eyes, his hands wandering on the other’s torso. _“Min relax, okay ?”_

 

   Minhyun gives up, his hands moving from his lover’s face to his thighs, signaling that they can kiss again. _“..Okay.”_

 

   The two high school students then resume that they were doing, which consists in kissing messily wherever they can reach and grind clumsily on each other, while wearing their pajamas, as they are supposed to have a simple “best friend sleepover”.

 

   Seongwoo, who’s on top, lowers his head and proceeds to alternate between kissing and biting the other’s jaw and neck, making his boyfriend moan despite the urgency to keep quiet. He insists on his boyfriend’s sensitive spot, which is just under his ear, by leaving wet hot kisses. This causes Minhyun to buck up his crotch against his, and the two boys gasp at the hard move.

 

 _“Baby take off your shirt, I wanna mark you..”_ Seongwoo suddenly announces, sitting up on the other’s lap to leave him some place to do so, his fingers caressing the slightly older’s chest, his stare hopeful.

 

   “But..” Minhyun looks at him surprised, his vision kinda blurry because of what they were doing, before lowering his face to hide his blush. _“I..I’m not.. sure..”_ He stutters very lowly, insecurity filling his mind.

 

 _“Please~~ baby I’m your boyfriend, why am I not allowed to see you ?”_ The boy on top whines, a pout on his face, his hands now resting on the other’s hips. _“It’s not faaiir…!”_

 

   Minhyun lifts his head a bit, but still doesn’t look at the other in the eyes, staring instead at the lower half of his face. He then lets out a little smile spread on his feature, unable to resist his lover’s cuteness, before answering shyly _“You know I don’t really like.. myself.. my body...”_

 

   Seongwoo frowns, not really understanding Minhyun’s source of insecurities. Wanting the latter to make eye contact, he puts a hand under his chin to lift it and holds it, forcing the older to comply. He then says softly, their eyes locked _“But **I** love you, and by you I mean every part of you, body and soul. I don’t care if you’re ripped or not, if you have scars or an immaculate white perfect skin. You’re my lover, I put all my trust in you-”_

 

 _“I do too !”_ Minhyun replies in a rush, cutting off the other. _“Don’t think that it’s because I don’t trust you that I don’t want to get further, please…”_ Despair can be heard in his tone. _“It’s me.. I don’t trust myself, even if I try, you know I try..”_ It's too much for the boy, who can't handle his boyfriend's stare anymore and he lowers his head again, ashamed. _“But every time you learn something new about me I get scared you won’t like it and walk away, even though I know you’re sincere about your.. feelings for me.”_

 

   Even if they've been together for a year and in love since they first met, Minhyun is still insecure about the other's feelings, he doesn't understand why Seongwoo loves him, what he finds attractive about him.

 

   At this point, his eyes are teary, and Seongwoo just wants to kiss his face to death. Taking him in his arms for a tight hug, he whispers softly in his boyfriend's ear, trying to cheer him up _“Babe I won't ever let you, you're stuck with me forever I'm sorry”_.

 

   Minhyun laughs lightly, wiping his tears with his sleeve. After calming down, he withdraws from the hug, takes the other's hands in his instead, and says with a pout _“I'm sorry I ruined the mood..”_.

 

   Seongwoo coos before smiling and answering sincerely _“No you didn't, it's alright. I'm glad you opened up, it means a lot to me Min.”_ He then kisses him, pouring all his love in it, proving the older that everything is good, as long as they're together.

 

   Leaning backwards to take a look at his significant other, he puts both his palms against the older's cheeks, and says cutely _“Ugh I love you so much, what am I gonna do with you ?”_.

 

   His boyfriend, now feeling way better, answers with a smirk _“Well I have an idea..”_ , before intertwining their fingers and putting their locked hands on the other's thighs.

 

   Liking this change of tone, Seongwoo encourages him to continue, mirroring the smirk adorning his feature while getting closer _“Care to explain ?”_

 

   With a new found confidence, Minhyun approaches his face even closer, their nose almost touching, and says slowly what he has in mind, eyes to eyes. _“Uhm, it involves you and me, with less clothing on, marks on our bodies-”_

 

 _“Stop you're going to kill me you tease..”_ Seongwoo cuts him, his imagination going wild at his lover's words.

 

 _“Hey it was your idea at first, why are you getting flustered ?”_ Minhyun laughs at his boyfriend's reaction before adding _“You were right, I shouldn't hide myself around you..”_. He then moves the other's hands to the hem of his shirt and seductively whispers _“Undress me baby.”_.

 

   Seongwoo's eyes go black at his boyfriend's order, which he eagerly complies. Moving further on the other's lap to get some space, he slides Minhyun's pajama top up his tummy and chest, as the latter lifts his arms to make the task easier. Throwing the article on the floor, he takes his time trying to memorize every detail of his lover's upper body. He then moves between the other's legs to remove his pants, leaving him in his tight boxer briefs.

 

   His hands wander around the whole exposed body under him, pressing onto the flesh, provoking little sounds out of Minhyun, who watches his boyfriend lovingly, but not without a little ounce of stress in him. The attention gets him flushed red from his ears to his neck, and he wants to hide. But he doesn't move a millimeter, because Seongwoo is now taking his own clothes off, and the older finds himself mesmerized by his lover's beauty.

 

   Coming back to his boyfriend, the younger puts his hands against the other's stomach before whispering in awe, sincerity in his voice, adoration in his eyes _“You are beautiful love.. I can't believe you're mine.”_.

 

   Minhyun whines and shakes his head at the words, not really doing well with compliments. He mumbles _“Shut up now and kiss me.”_ before putting his hands on the other's neck, forcing him to get closer.

 

   Happily accepting the other's request, Seongwoo leans down and takes his lover's lips in his, climbing back on his lap at the same time. He sets his hands on Minhyun's pecs, his palms softly caressing his nipples, testing the waters. In answer, a light moan slips out of the older's mouth as his hands tighten around the other's hips, pulling his crotch closer to his own. Seongwoo smiles in the kiss, enjoying the other's sensitivity.

 

   As their tongues touch and taste each other, their hips start moving, their semi hard on grinding, turning the two young boys on.

 

   Taking a pause to catch their breath, the boy on top leans back to look at his boyfriend. Minhyun is a mess already. His hair is in every direction, his skin red, his lips bruised and wet. Seongwoo wants him so much, but they have all the time in the world to explore this side of their relationship. For now, he wants to claim what's his, his boyfriend's body.

 

   Tracing every trait of Minhyun's chest with the tip of his finger, he asks seductively _“Where should I mark you first love ?”_

 

   Seeking the perfect place for their first love bite, Minhyun hums before pointing where his heart is, on his left pectoral, smiling. _“How about.. here ?”_

 

   Seongwoo's eyes light up at his boyfriend's idea, the signification really touching. He pecks him on the lips before answering _“Good choice baby.”_

 

   Starting by kissing lightly the area, Seongwoo feels his lover's rapid heartbeat on his lips, which makes him smile. After worshiping the skin, he begins biting it softly, teasing the boy under him, who tangles his fingers with his locks, encouraging him to continue. Only then Seongwoo puts the flesh in his mouth, and starts sucking on it between his teeth, bringing the blood to the surface. He sweeps his tongue against it, making Minhyun squirm and whimper under him. After a few more seconds, he lets go of the skin and takes a look at it. A patch of red and purple is blooming right where is his lover's heart.

 

   The latter opens his eyes and meets his boyfriend's gaze before staring at the mark he gave him. An unknown feeling is invading him, making him want more. Smiling at the other boy, he points at a place just above his navel, and says innocently _“Here ?”_

 

   Seongwoo chuckles at his boyfriend's behavior as he changes position, now half kneeling half laying on his stomach between Minhyun's legs before he gets to his task, repeating what he has done just before. He kisses, laps, bites, then sucks on the sensitive stomach of his lover, his eyes never leaving his face as he enjoys the pleasure he gives him. After a few dozens of seconds, he stops and kisses the reddened flesh, grazing his fingers on the bump it provoked.

 

   Loving the feeling of his boyfriend leaving a mark on him, Minhyun shyly asks for another one, this time on his hips.

 

   After Seongwoo is finished marking the two sides of his lover's v line, he realizes how close he was to Minhyun's crotch and blushes. Softly massaging his boyfriend's thighs, loving the sensation under his fingers, he looks at him in the eyes before asking _“Can I mark them too ?”_

 

   It's now Minhyun's turn to blush, his hands coming to hide his face. It's such an intimate place, he thinks, but he nods anyway, the word shame no longer in his vocabulary.

 

   Seongwoo adjusts his position, bending the other's knee to have a better access to the spot he wants, on the inner thigh. When he finds the perfect place, he kisses it sweetly, watching carefully every reaction he gets from Minhyun. When he starts sucking the soft flesh, the hand that was resting on the other's hips moves to lightly graze over his boyfriend's clothed hard on, teasing him. A moan slips out of Minhyun's lips, and he opens his eyes to see Seongwoo's hand starting to touch him through his underwear, while he's busy marking him. Minhyun's hands once again find their way into Seongwoo's hair, pulling at it in sign of pleasure.

 

   Now properly strocking his lover's member, he finishes worshiping the latter's left leg by lapping the now even more sensitive spot, loving the taste of his skin, before giving the same treatment to the right one. Listening to his boyfriend's sounds of pleasure encourage him to suck harder and move faster on him, eager to bring him to climax.

 

   Removing himself from Minhyun's legs, he gets back to messily kissing his lips, his hand not stopping. He whispers in the other's ear _“Come on baby, cum for me..”_ before pressing wet kisses on his neck.

 

 _“Aaah.. Seong-Seongwoo.. oh my.. ah..”_ comes out of Minhyun's mouth in a high pitch and weak voice as he gets closer and closer. He cums in a sob, Seongwoo's name on his tongue, spilling in his now stained briefs.

 

 _“That's it baby, that's good..”_ the younger says softly, milking his boyfriend's cock before removing his hand to prevent oversensitivity, his left hand caressing the other's side in a soothing manner.

 

   That's when, suddenly, a door clacking is heard. The two boys freeze, fearing the worst.

 

 _“Don't tell me the door wasn't actually closed oh my god..”_ Minhyun whines in despair, his post orgasm glow disappeared with the loud sound. Seongwoo takes the blanket thrown at the end of the bed and covers their bodies before calling in a shaky voice _“..Mom ?”._

 

   The two boys cringe as a familiar voice answers on the other side of the door _“You two get up soon tomorrow, you should be sleeping.”_ before leaving footsteps can be heard.

 

   The two boyfriends blush seriously as they understand that they got caught, embarrassed like they've never been. Seongwoo's head drops on Minhyun's chest, nervously laughing at the situation. _“Well… next time we'll double check.”_

 

   The older hits him on the shoulder, before rambling _“I can't believe it, it's your fault, I told you it wasn't close, oh my god I can't believe your mom heard me..”_.

 

   Seongwoo kisses the pout on his boyfriend's face before reassuring him _“I think she knew already, don't worry.. and if it can help you sound very sexy-Ow !”_

 

 _“Shut up you idiot, it's serious..”_ Minhyun replies hitting him again. Thinking of what just happened, he notices something. _“Hey Seongwoo, you didn't get to.. you know..”_

 

 _“It's okay babe, tonight was all about you.”_ the other says lovingly, kissing his lover's cheek. _“And I'm not really in the mood anymore anyway..”_ Minhyun scoffs, _of course he's not in the mood anymore after what happened.._

 

 _“_ _But you can always make it up to me a next time.”_ Seongwoo concludes playfully, a smirk on his face.

 

 _“_ _Ya, you wear me out with your obsession with sex, you pervert.”_ Minhyun says tiredly, closing his eyes.

 

 _“My only obsession is you baby~~_ _”_ Seongwoo replies to tease the other, earning a small smile from his boyfriend. He then takes Minhyun in his arms to spoon him, the other gladly accepting.

 

   Burying his head in the other's neck, Seongwoo whispers as a final goodnight _“I love you Min.”_ A small _“I love you too Seongwoo”_ makes its way to the latter's ears, making him smile in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heey, I hope you enjoyed reading my new work
> 
> if you did, you can leave a kudo or a comment, and maybe even follow me on social medias !
> 
> Twitter sfw, IG, Tumblr : @isianah  
> Twitter nsfw : @aGoodOmega
> 
> Byeee xx


End file.
